The Red String of Fate
by Fibinaci
Summary: DH compliant-what epilogue?- To stake her claim to the boy she loves, Ginny invokes an old spell which proves their love is true. But nothing no matter how deserved is free.
1. The Red String Giveth

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the properties herein nor have any knowledge of proper grammar.

Title: Chapter 37 - The Red String of Fate

Synopsis: I rooted for Ginny till JKR introduced Luna and had Harry admit he had even forgotten Ginny was in the chamber in OotP. Still, she could have tried to convince me.

The first thing Harry noticed or felt was the draft around his foot. Slowly, as consciousness began to take hold he noticed how warm the rest of him was by comparison. He felt a rumble in his stomach as the half of the sandwich Kreacher made him last night had done all it could. Thinking to polish it off he opened his eyes to darkness and discovered his bed curtains were drawn. The source of his warmth let out a small snort and he realized he was not alone. He pulled the curtain aside just to let in enough light to see Ginny fast asleep beside him. Quickly closing the curtain so as not to wake her, he took stock of what he knew happened last night after his defeat of Voldemort. 'Nope', he thought there was no recollection of seeing Ginny after the battle. Just him slinking away cowardly leaving Ron and Hermione to whatever questions might have been posed as he made a break for Gryffindor tower. Kreacher had provided a mountainous sandwich and a fine mug of butterbeer and soon sleep had took him. She must have joined me afterwards he decided and as this was not an unpleasant surprise, he was prepared to stay as was.

His stomach rumbled again and his thoughts turned back to the sandwich. Her head seamed firmly installed on him as he couldn't extricate himself from her without possibly waking her. "Are you a wizard or not?" A voice in the back of his mind which sounded suspiciously like Snape's asked. He moved his right arm with which he had held her with only to see her left arm move in time with his. The little bit of light still coming between the curtains revealed what appeared to be red yarn tying his and Ginny's wrists. Hunger still controlling his mind he made no great note of this and pressed on tossing his wand to his left hand and thought with all his might "Accio Sandwich!". A crescent shaped remnant quickly flew to him barely any of the turkey remaining. Ginny's smile seemed to tell him his sandwich's fate. He finished the leftover in two bites and thought to wash it down but intuited the fate of his drink as well.

Unwilling to leave her side as the realization of what might soon lay ahead the wheels of his mind began to turn as to how to get food without leaving the comfort of his bed. Before the voice in his head could even remark he whispered as softly as he could "Kreacher, but quiet". The house elf appeared almost instantly though without the usual "POP" that accompanied his apparition. Kreacher pulled back the curtain slightly and stood there in his pillow case silently smiling. He bowed his head silently to Harry. Harry wordlessly began to write in the air "Food and drink". The house elf held a piece of parchment in the air that soon read "Mrs. Weasley has prepared your breakfast for you in the common room". Harry held his bound wrist to the elf and wrote in the air "Nick some for me?" Kreacher seamed to understand and saluted and with the same silence, left.

With the curtain opened he could see they were alone on this floor and for some reason that delighted him. Only the bed that would traditionally have been Neville's seemed it had been slept in. Food soon arrived as eggs, sausage and potatoes in a bowl and a tumbler of pumpkin juice seemed the breakfast of champions. Harry inquired if Mrs. Weasley was looking for them and was encouraged by the reply that she wasn't even in the Gryffindor tower at the moment. At that Kreacher took his leave as Harry wrote "Thanks" in the air. He tipped the bowl as spoons seemed to take too long and gobbled what he could. Now satiated he decided this was a good as life for him was going to get and thought to rejoin Ginny in sleep. Which he accomplished quickly enough.

Ron sat on the couch watching as Kreacher left with Harry's breakfast somewhat sorely. His eldest two brothers sat with him as well as his Father. Every few seconds he glanced towards the stairs to the sleeping quarters and fidgeted. His father would pat his knee as though to say "steady" and go back to the mountain of owl post which kept growing on the floor. Bill and Charlie were reading the "Prophet" and eating from their own bowls.

"I love her but I miss a good fry-up"

"Don't let her hear you say that"

"It's true she puts a garnish and two sauces on EVERYTHING"

"Yeah, I'm sorry you been getting three squares a day" Ron added. He looked back at the stairs. This was not unnoticed by anyone. No one seemed put out by it though.

"Let it go Ron, they're passed out, well drugged out really, if he touched any of it he's gone cold too. "

"Yeah well he better not have touched any of it…" Ron was not about to let logic ruin his mania.

"Did you see though? She put the Red String on him!"

"Poor Harry, he's a goner, and so young too"

At that the mood darkened considerably as they were all taken to the memory of Fred who lost his life in the battle the night previous. It had been this way since the last evening, elation at surviving or the death of Voldemort and the defeat of his death-eaters followed by sorrow at the cost. Finally Mr. Weasley spoke.

"I can't say the idea of my baby girl in a room with a boy delights me any, but it is Harry, and they are only asleep"

"For tonight" Ron grumped. His father smiled again.

"String or no string they shall be parted by life again" He seemed to be speaking as though from clairvoyance. "The wizarding world is not yet done with Harry Potter"

Bill and Charlie sat upright at this and asked what he knew.

"Only what I have always known about the Ministry, people and Harry himself. Do you think he will stay behind if they ask him to help capture any of the remaining death-eaters? With Kingsley at the helm will he finally endorse the actions of the Ministry? And what about all these funerals and events? His time will be in great demand. No, Ginny is bound to be disappointed at some point but she is strong like her Mother. I have no doubt if Harry is The One they will get through it"

"That string was on tight though…" Charlie couldn't help but remark.

Kreacher apparated in the main kitchen in front of Mrs. Weasley, Hermione, Prof. McGonagall, Madam Pomfrey, Andromeda Tonks and Neville's grandmother, Augusta. He turned to Hermione and gave his report. "Master Harry ate it all and drank deeply from his cup, he should remain in slumber for a while, as will Miss Ginny who drank almost all his butterbeer the night previous." Hermione didn't smile but thanked Kreacher for his service and told him Harry would be thankful for this soon. The old elf just smiled and said "Yes, Miss" and left them to rejoin the others busy cleaning. Hermione turned to the other witches and picked up their conversation where it had been interrupted.

"No, that simply won't do it's too many funerals for Harry to deal with and so quickly"

"People can't be blamed for wanting to bury their dead"

"Not at all, but they all want Harry at their service and he won't survive that"

"Each of them feels like their loved one should be honored for their sacrifice protecting Harry and this school it makes sense they would all want him there"

"Fifty, we are speaking of fifty people who died defending the wizarding world from Voldemort and his death eaters, and all their funerals shall be within two weeks, I agree with the girl, it is too much for anyone"

"Potter is much stronger than you give him credit, I think"

"Well then, will you be attending them all Minerva?"

"For the students? Yes, as timing allows, and with their respective heads of house"

"Your presence will have to suffice some of them"

"They are grieving and what they might understand normally won't make sense now"

"He isn't going to all of them, he will barely endure the ones he must for himself attend"

"You seem sure dear, this will short of kill him"

"I have known Harry since my first year here and spent more time with him than anyone else. I love him so dearly for all his strengths but I am not unaware of his faults. This will undo him. Their deaths are abstract to him now, this process and the grief of the families will make it real. He will take personal responsibility for their deaths even though he did not in fact kill them nor ask them to fight"

"But surely, he knows…?"

"That Mrs. Weasley, is the miracle of Harry Potter, In his heart he doesn't. This is how a 17 year old wizard without a full education just defeated the greatest dark wizard ever. How he persevered all year on the run searching for hallows and horcruxes in order to save people from dying. He won't see their choices, their faults, only his failure to do it fast enough to save their lives."

"It seems then for all this debate we are decided. We shall have one service for everyone and they shall be memorialized and if their families choose, buried here." They all silently nodded in agreement with Neville's grandmother.

They stood silently for a moment and then with Mrs. Weasley in tears Hermione spoke again.

"There is still more to decide and it must be decided now before they wake, before Ginny wakes. If it is settled I believe I can get Harry to go along and Ginny will be silent. If she feels there is even an option she will move to protect Harry from all of this and there will damage done we cannot undo"

"My Ginny… and Harry? It seems so strange and yet so right. I knew her feelings….They weren't a secret, were they? And that she might have so much power over him already…"

"Your girl seems more Prewett than Weasley, Molly"

"I too have noticed that, Molly"

"Whoever she takes after….as he is so guilty for pushing her away this year as he did…"

"And I thank God for it, kept her safe"

"Yes, and now that they are reunited he will not be likely to go against her wishes"

"The greatest wizard of the day under the spell of a sixth-year…" Mrs. Tonks said looking down at a mirror which showed Teddy fast asleep. "The ridiculousness of it almost gives me faith that we are worth saving."

"You had Ted trussed up by the end of fourth year, Andromeda." Mrs. Tonks just smiled at the mirror.

Mrs. Weasley interrupted "We had better hurry girls, I shall lose it soon" and she blew her nose and wiped her tears. She would stand firm and speak as she felt she needed to for her daughter and her almost adopted son who it seemed would also be a son-in-law soon enough. She also looked with pride on the young woman she felt would be her next daughter-in-law with pride. Neville's grandmother brought up the subject of N.E.W.T.s, O.W.L.s and Hogwarts future. With that their deliberations continued.

The sun had reached its peak and pored all it could into the topmost dormitory in Gryffindor tower. The light came through the still closed curtains and lit the hideaway a bright red. Ginny awoke from a dreamless slumber to find Harry still there and still snoring. She stayed still and looked up at his calm repose. She nestled against his shoulder and raised her left arm from under her the string held tightly connecting her wrist to Harry's. He was still there and all was right in her world. Though she immediately felt some shame for having forgotten Fred's death even if it was just a second. She had decided last night however as she watched Harry gain his first nights sleep post-Voldemort that the time of her sacrificing her happiness was over. Harry had done what everyone had needed him to do, what to hear Ron and Hermione tell, only he could have done, and defeated finally Riddle. She was going to spend the rest of their lives making that hard-work, struggle, worth it.

She looked back up at his face and cleared the hair from his brow. His scar remained. She had half expected it to vanish with the dark lord. He smiled in his sleep and she wondered what he was dreaming, possibly about his parents, or their friends who now were all gone. Remus had been the last of the Marauders, and most of the original Order of the Phoenix was gone as well. Now was the time of the D.A.. Ginny thought a picture should be taken like the one she saw at 12 Grimauld Place. Her and Harry, Neville, Luna, Ron, Hermione and the others who had fought though they were still just students to end the reign of darkness.

Ginny had been so angry at him. How could he let them believe he was dead? Hermione had tried to explain but when she got to that part she would start crying. How could he have ignored her for almost a whole year? How could he have not come straight to see her? Yet, all that left her as she saw him asleep, so still. A half-eaten sandwich and a mug of butterbeer by his bedside. Despite everything else she still loved him and he was alive and breathing right now. Ginny just let go of the anger to get to the important business of living their lives.

The first order of business was to be certain they would not be parted. She had overheard her Aunt and Mother reminiscing many times and the one topic that caught her attention had been the Red String. The first story it featured in was actually sad as the girl discovered the one she loved did not return her feelings. If you weren't exactly sure it seemed the Red String caused more heartbreak than it prevented. Ginny had been sure though and the charm was easy to perform. If you loved that person the String would appear around your wrist almost unbreakable. If they returned your love the string would attach to them as well. The string was as tough as the feelings shared between the two. It was also foolproof. It couldn't be tricked, not by a love potion or an imperius curse, if the other person didn't actually love you it wouldn't work. This had caused the heartbreak in its heyday and why it was not generally taught anymore. The truth can be unkind. "Like" or "care" were not enough, it was "Sydney or the bush" as she heard her Aunt say.

She had not considered the logistics of being permanently attached to Harry and his smell now caused her to realize she may have been hasty. Obviously hygiene was not a priority when fighting the dark lord. She had been at many points prepared to see him naked and for him to see her so. That had been though in the fog of war. In the light of a clear day there was something to be said for taking your time. The string though would be seen by everyone it make a statement and one she wanted heard. She would just have to find a way to deal with the rest.

"Ahem" Hermione hated to interrupt this moment for Ginny and Harry. Ginny had confided in her from the beginning about her feelings for Harry and it seemed strange to Hermione that a eleven-year-old could have been so sure. She had done her best to help guide Ginny through it all, the hopes and heartbreaks. Harry was a truly dense young man when it came to the womenfolk. Hermione considered it his least annoying flaw. It had taken them six years to figure it out but time was not stopping just for them. The world was closing in on them and she thought they might want to face it on their feet.

"Hey" was all Ginny could get out at first. She looked her best girlfriend over and was not pleased . Once again it seemed the job of taking care of Harry had fallen to Hermione, though Ginny expected to relieve her soon. She had at one point thought Hermione a rival for Harry's affections. The two of them seemed so close and easy with each other it was an honest mistake for Ginny to make. The first time she brought it up, Hermione had laughed at the thought. But seeing how serious the younger girl was, she straightened up and told Ginny the truth. She loved Harry, just not in a romantic way. The two lonely children's hearts had other needs at eleven years old. Common ground having been found, the two girls spent a lot of time together. Ginny had a habit of sticking up for others, as she had with Luna. This often put her on the outs with the other girls. Hermione had never really made friends with the other girls. Doing what you thought was right and sometimes just being yourself had a price, they both understood this. They also commiserated about Ginny's brother Ron. Ron lacked what could be called emotional depth.

The two girls looked at each other for a moment and then both at Harry. Ginny spoke first. "How long do we have?"

"Till the sleep draught in his breakfast wears off, then the world will want its say"

"I could take him away, far away. I've waited and he's mine now and I'm not in a mood to share."

"Ginny….."

"Don't "Ginny" me. I lent him to them to save their backs and now it's our turn. For our lives."

"He is still needed."

"Don't give me that rubbish Hermione. All those adults should have done something. Tom Riddle should have been dealt with years ago. It's criminal how they all put this on a 17 year old boy."

"I don't disagree with anything you said, But…."

"But, what?"

"Give me this summer, I promise if you're patient a little more and help me convince Harry that what we decided is best, come September first he's all yours. You could return to school and take your seventh years together, you could get married and start your own family. Whatever in the wizarding world you want, is yours."

"Who's "we"?"

"Me, your Mum, Neville's Gran, Madam Pomfrey, Mrs. Tonks, and Prof. McGonagall."

"And my Mum agreed? Whatever we want? And the Ministry?"

"Kingsley asked us to sort it out. He needed to know what he could expect from Harry. As for your mother though, don't expect to not take any flak for certain decisions… but she agrees too. They still need him Ginny. They need to see him helping rebuild and bringing the war to an end, They need to hear his voice on where we go from here. He will never have more influence than now. And then…Yes… they need to see him get on with his life."

"You already promised, didn't you?"

"I told them if we could have you on our side, Harry would go along. We haven't told Kingsley anything yet. I've done the best that could be given the circumstances."

Ginny saw the hope and worry on Hermione's face and knew in her heart Hermione was telling the truth. Ginny ran in her mind what people would want from Harry in the next few weeks and decided simply to trust in her best friend. Hermione for her part had become a little distracted by the string on Ginny's wrist. The younger girl saw her looking at it and held up her left wrist to show the connection between her and Harry. Harry's right wrist raised as well. Ginny gave Hermione a mischievous smile.

"What is that?"

"A message."

"To whom?"

"Everyone."

"And what? Pray tell, does it say?"

Ginny smiled at her friend and then gave Harry a loving nod and simply replied "Mine".


	2. And the Red String Taketh Away

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the properties herein nor have any knowledge of proper grammar.

Title: The Red String of Fate -Chapter 2 "The Red String Taketh Away"

Synopsis: Ginny invokes an old spell, the Red String of Fate, after the final battle to secure her future with Harry. But nothing, no matter how deserved is free.

One Week Later…

Molly Weasley rushed about her kitchen, resorting to even using magic to do the cleaning needed before Andromeda Tonks would arrive for tea. With just enough time to freshen up and act as though she hadn't been so busy, she greeted her guest and, with Harry being the godfather of her grandson, new family member.

"Thank you for inviting me to tea Molly, it has been a day." Mrs. Tonks began as she entered from the floo parlor in the newly rebuilt Burrow.

"Not at all dear, and as much as I love my children, adult conversation is preferred." They had all kept as busy as possible these past seven days since Harry had defeated You-Know-Who. They were trying to get the seeds of what they hoped would be the new wizarding world planted and, if they were honest, hoping to stay busy enough to let the scars from their own losses heal a little.

"I have just returned from one such conversation."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, Minister Shacklebolt wanted to speak to me after I dropped off Harry to Augusta for his investiture in the Wizengamot."

"Poor boy, that is his what… sixth item on agenda for today?"

"Yes, well, seven and eight, as they involve your daughter shouldn't be so trying."

"I'm glad they have a proper chaperone then, as I'm sure Teddy won't allow their attention to wander off him."

"I must thank you for that, as I don't know how I would maintain my appointments without her aid."

"Not at all, and his antics will hopefully dissuade her from wanting one of her own too soon."

"We promised them, Molly…"

"We promised they could have what they want. I'm just making sure they are going forward with their eyes open."

"Be that as it may." Andromeda chuckled slightly. "It seems to have had the opposite effect on young Harry, who is simply superb with my grandson. They are quite the sight together, and your daughter hasn't been the only young lady to notice."

"Considering their sleeping arrangements, I doubt she needs to be so concerned." Molly huffed.

"You're not still sore are you?"

"Not that they would know, which I think is the best that could be asked of me."

"Which brings me back to Kingsley and our conversation after lunch."

"What would he have to say about that?"

"I was shocked when he told me, and I hate to keep you wondering so I'll just say it directly." She did take a breath, though. "He told me… he wished they wouldn't wait, and would like nothing more than a birth announcement before Christmas."

Molly flushed before beginning to stutter in anger, "What?! Why, she's not even seventeen yet, and he wants her to what? Produce Harry an heir? Men! Honestly…"

"Yes, but not for that reason." Andromeda began after sipping her tea. "Teddy is Harry's heir, or at least is now, after all they'd done at Gringotts today, so should something unfortunate befall the our hero, the lines and such can be maintained through him. No, rather, the Minister showed me several reports from the Unspeakables, and two of them had already been summarized for me by Hermione, stating the wizarding world, at least here in the Isles, is in danger of becoming non-viable."

Molly looked blankly at her. "We aren't having enough children, and with all the losses of lines on both sides plus the losses of those who fled, and don't trust the rest of us enough to return, we won't have enough people to properly propagate ourselves."

"I know George was heartbroken Alicia and Katie went straight back to the colonies after the battle."

"Yes, so it isn't so much that he wants Harry to have a baby now, as he needs Harry to lead the way and get this generation to reproduce more than their parents have."

"Did he tell Harry this?"

"I got the impression he didn't, and was bringing it up with me to sound it out. Even though, of course, Hermione knows."

"That poor girl…" Molly teared a bit at the thought of the girl she had hoped would be joining her family .

"Yes, indeed, she has at least kept busy. I wonder what she'll do with herself come September first?"

"Broke my heart it did, that the Red String didn't take on her or Ron."

"I was shocked they called it off just like that, they're young and they had time finally."

"Me too, but when you can see two people who have everything, it creates pressure on those around them. And it's not like they won't have chances, if they want them, in the future."

They both sipped from their cups and took biscuits ruminating on the vagaries of fate, and the harshness, sometimes of magic. Andromeda knew the loss of Hermione and Ron's relationship was a small blow to the Weasley's, but they add up.

"What else did Kingsley have to say for himself?"

"He had Harry's auror exam results, had already shown them to Harry in fact, before he left."

"It must not have gone well, if no one flooed to tell me, so how bad was it?"

"I doubt we could've fire called a that point, we were holding Augusta up by that point, still it was better and worse than you might think."

Molly gave her a moment to sip some more tea and summoned more biscuits from the pantry, while pausing to refill her cup and top-off Andromeda's

"Basically, Harry failed the auror exam, but if you looked at only the parts used in hit-wizard testing, he got the highest score in eighty years. Which is how it will be told to the public."

"Poor dear.."

"Kingsley said he wasn't too upset and accepted his hit-wizard badge gracefully."

"Really? But the children said that being an auror was his dream!"

"Well, sleeping next to your daughter every night for the past week has apparently given him new dreams, which don't involve making her worry every night he might not come home ."

"Bless his heart…"

"Yes, which might be why Kingsley felt comfortable bringing up making you a grandmother as well."

"I have no doubt I'll join you and Augusta eventually from one of mine, but for him to be plotting to have my daughter impregnated …"

"You can't tell me Molly Weasley, you haven't wanted a black haired, green eyed, grandbaby since you found out about them."

"No." She smiled "And I shan't try, but I still have dreams for her, and I've also heard her tell me her dreams her whole life, I'd like for her to get a few of them, like beating her older brother's NEWT scores or playing for the Harpies."

"That's up to them, and the Quidditch League, assuming none of the teams fold."

"Oh Goodness, If Chudley goes down, we'll never hear the end of it." Molly chuckled.

"Harry at least, seems to be leaning towards a family sooner, rather than later."

"How badly did he do?"

"Kingsley said he botched the warding, counter-curse, and restoration sections completely. Shacklebolt was actually shocked the savior of our world did so badly."

"I am too, Ron mentioned all those lessons Harry had with Dumbledore."

Andromeda stopped for a moment, debating whether to continue this line of conversation or not. She drank from her cup, and after another deep breathe which caught Molly's attention, began again.

"What do you know about how Harry defeated Voldemort?" Molly gasped at the name but caught her self and put her bravest face on.

"No more than you, they won't say anything about those rumors there's a super wand. They never told me what Harry had been tasked by Albus to do aside from the little Hermione said that first night, about Horcruxes and Hallows."

"Harry apparently told Kingsley after Shacklebolt asked what he had learned from Dumbledore and in school."

"Well?"

"He wouldn't tell me, having apparently promised Harry that, but he seemed, I don't know, scared maybe? Sad? Angry? Whatever Harry had to do, it was not good, and doesn't translate into a useful skill set."

"Oh no." Molly began to pale.

"Yes, and Kingsley said he couldn't in good conscience put another auror in the field with Harry. From the way he said it, made it seem it wouldn't be right for the other auror."

Molly put her head in her hands to muffle a scream. She got up and walked towards the sink and looked out the window. George was chasing Percy with something, Ron appeared to have one too. She fixed her blouse and returned to the table.

"He lied to us, didn't he?" It hurt her to say it out loud and seemed to take the fire out of her eyes.

"Who dear?"

"Albus. Dumbledore."

"I don't know what he told you, I don't think I ever spoke to him more than twice in my life, if there was a problem with Nymphadora we always dealt with Pomona."

"We would always ask him if he was sure. If Harry had to go back to those horrible muggles every year. Harry always came back skinnier it seemed. We would ask if Harry was getting what he needed, to know, training in school, to defend himself. Albus would just stand there, say, "My dear Mrs. Weasley, I have it well in hand." But it was lies, wasn't it? And we, my family, he used us, to pacify Harry, to keep him compliant, if he behaved, stayed silent, maybe he'd let Harry spend a week, a month, with us."

Andromeda began to realize what Molly was saying. As a Black, she hadn't really ever given anyone the benefit of the doubt, not even Ted, her whole life, what her fellow mother was saying made too much terrible sense.

Molly Weasley began crying in earnest then. Andromeda took a hold of her hand, not knowing what to say. What could you say, when someone finds out their role on tragedy?

George and the boys were at her side the next thing Andromeda knew. Percy refilling her cup. Ron rubbing her back. George kneeling in front of his mother, talking to her softly.

Feeling superfluous, she went back thru the floo to 12 Grimmauld Place. She heard Molly wail "I failed him." as she left.

She and Teddy were staying at Harry's house with Hermione, her own home, though smaller, feeling too empty without Dora and Ted. Her long awaited long, hot soak would not be as relaxing as she thought.

Yet still, Harry, whatever the Headmaster's manipulations, had survived. Though she and Molly would now be on the lookout for any signs of what? Programming, mind control, potions?

This brought up the unhappy thought of what Hermione, Poppy, and Minerva knew. Perhaps "their" plan was the Headmaster's plan the whole time. Her mind began to hurt as she thought of so many possible plots and deceits, she had hoped she had left them all behind when she left her family but that was apparently too much to hope for.

Kreacher had, knowing her plans, already drawn the bath for her. The smell of the candles and oils in the bath began to work their magic before she was even in it. She sank as deep as possible and tried to calm her mind as she only had a few hours till Harry would return with Teddy.

Hermione came through the floo while Andromeda was still in her bath and upon smelling the fragrances asked Kreacher to draw her one, too. Her day had been long and tomorrow would be longer, with the Malfoy's trial to commence. Her days would continue to be long, as their plan required Harry to be coordinated by so many but she would be the one to coordinate them.

She pulled the papers from her attaché she would need to go over before she could sleep. Harry's contract to join the National Quidditch Team in time for this summers World Cup to be held in Italy just needed to be signed. The contracts for Harry to buy one of the failing Quidditch League teams, and the League's plan for the owners to then buy the other one jointly, had to be put in front of the goblins and whoever the new head of Magical Games and Sport was.

She personally had come to hate the game, and how much power it had over the magical people of Britain. But said power was undeniable, and if harnessed for good, it might ease her mind some.

Hermione enjoyed the soup and fresh baked bread Kreacher had ready for her. Then she slipped into her bath, glad the wizarding world at least let women wear sensible shoes, just as she heard Harry return with Teddy from their adventure in Wales, searching for the Potter family estate. She hoped he found something, he deserved a connection to his family.

As for hers, they would go to Australia and return her parents memory a few days before Harry would be due in Hokkaido for a friendly with the Japanese National Side. She was glad Harry was going, and dreaded the fit she knew her mother would throw once she realized exactly what Hermione had done.

"You just need to remember, if you hadn't, they would've stayed, and they probably would've died." He said to her. It had become like a mantra, repeated daily. He would then usually joke they should replace Slytherin with Granger House and have the hat check for stubbornness and a quick temper. The colors would be purple and silver and the British Bulldog would be the mascot, naturally.

She did her best, even in her bath, to keep her mind off Ron. That he couldn't cast the Red String spell thinking of her, that she couldn't while thinking of him. She hadn't even wanted to try the damned thing after hearing Ginny's story that morning when she and Harry came down the stairs, but seeing him fail, she became desperate. Her heart broke upon seeing her own attempt, perfectly cast, fail.

Hermione did her best not to hate Ginny for introducing that cursed spell, or for having her string connecting her to Harry be so strong, it took Harry casting a sectumsempra with the Elder Wand to break it. Ginny had been just as heartbroken, and horrified at the outcome, especially once Hermione broke it off completely with Ron. Only Harry, Fleur, and Bill knew why, and they thankfully, weren't talking.

She heard Harry say his goodbyes to Teddy and floo back to the Burrow. Hermione knew he'd tell her the story of his day at Gringotts and Wales tomorrow, so she gave herself another fifteen minutes then dried off for bed and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Ginny was padding quietly thru the Gryffindor common room and up the stairs to Harry's dorm room, though she didn't know why, as they were currently staying at the Burrow, in the twins old room. Clad only in his pajama shirt, and the sexiest cotton knickers Madam Malkin sold, which of course were not very at all, she made her way to the top of the boy's side of the Tower.

She clung to the wall and made no noise, though again for no reason, as there wasn't anyone in residence currently. She ran into something, it was the metal thing at the butcher's that you got your number from. Reaching around it, she finally made it to the door only to be confronted by a velvet rope that separated her from Cho Chang.

Behind Cho, who held a number, were many of the other girls she knew, also holding numbers. Hermione and Luna were right behind her, though they seemed deep in conversation.

"No cutting the queue, Weasley." Cho said irritably. "This is the end of the line it begins up there." Chang pointed behind her, and Ginny saw at least another nine girls behind Luna. Ginny looked at the machine, the next number was "139", she looked at Cho, who held up her number, which was "2".

Ginny grumbled and started to reach for her slip when Pansy Parkinson grabbed it first, and began to run to the beginning of the line happily yelling out, "I'm going to get me some Potter!" Several girls gave her the thumbs up and high fives as she past.

"What ?" Ginny cried out.

"Well, it's not like any other boy could have a line." Hermione commented. Cho agreed and Luna looked as though they had just announced tapioca for pudding.

"You can have your turn, but no cutting, we've all waited, you have to wait, too." Cho reiterated. Hermione then began citing regulations for line etiquette from some book.

"Oh hell no!" Ginny yelled and barged through the door to several angry screams from the girls in the queue. She almost swore she heard every epithet she had ever received at Hogwarts as the door closed. The room itself seemed normal, with all the beds having their curtains open, except one, Harry's.

She stormed over to Harry's four poster, determined to get some answers, when she heard a very soft, feminine voice utter "Oh, Harry!" Her heart sank. She quickly checked her left wrist, her string, which remained even after Harry separated them, was gone!

She threw open his curtains and stumbled back, almost sick from what she saw. Susan Bones was naked on her stomach in Harry's bed, only her feet covered by the bedclothes. Harry was on top of her, behind her, between her legs, inside her. She was holding on to his pillow and her number, "1", for dear life.

Without skipping a beat, Harry turned and saw Ginny. "Hey Gin!" He said, apparently happy to see her. Susan opened her eyes, and spoke in that soft, slow voice Ginny had come to hate the past few days.

"Oh! Hello Ginny. Are you next? I thought Cho was, did you trade?" She suddenly shuddered and got a very pleased look on her face. Harry collapsed on Susan and began to play with her left breast. "Maybe you guys should use another bed, I don't think I'll be able to move for a while."

"Not if I know my business!" He agreed.

"Don't mind me. I'll just take a nap." Susan said, then after giving Ginny a wink, she added. "Enjoy yourself Ginny, I know I did." Harry asked if she wanted to take his mark and Susan agreed so he slapped her bum and with a sound like the crack of apparition, a lightning bolt tattoo, shaped like his scar, appeared on her bum.

"But… but… the String… you… it worked… you love me! How can you be with her?"

Susan giggled and even Harry had a chuckle at that comment.

"What?" Ginny screamed.

"He doesn't love you," Susan began, with Harry nodding his agreement, "Harry loves fanny."

"With all my heart." He said.

"No!" Ginny yelled at Harry. "My wrist, your wrist, see! Look!"

Harry checked but there was no string on either of his wrists or Ginny's.

Then like a light bulb went off in his head, he pulled his wand and pointed it at his wrist and spoke the incantation, a red string bright and strong wrapped his wrist. Ginny relaxed, finally, they were making progress. But then he pointed his wand at Susan's derriere, and the string wrapped it self around several times, and seemed to almost cut off the circulation to her posterior.

Ginny began to back up and then turned to run, She tripped over Susan's robes and fell against Ron's bed hitting her head on the corner, waking her up in the real world.

Quickly, she began to check. He was where he belonged, in their bed sound asleep. She pulled on her left wrist and felt the string still there, even though it should have disappeared once it was severed. His was still on as well. She released the breath she was holding.

She didn't know why she still had these dreams, and vowed never to tell Harry of them so he wouldn't think she doubted his love. She felt very silly. She had what every woman ever wanted, exact proof of how much she was loved. There was no reason for it not to be enough.

She looked at his sweet face as he slept in the moonlight. This hadn't been an easy day, nor an easy week, nor would it be an easy month ahead. Mum had been crying when she got home, but wouldn't say why. She doubted it'd be the last time.

Andromeda had pulled her aside, as she took Teddy that first morning "The Aunties," as she had called them, set to work on what they called "Operation New Bumblebee," sat her down and explained what was most likely to happen and what her options within those parameters might be.

Mrs. Tonks gave her a book she said saved her marriage to Ted despite all the pressures and stresses they had early on. Ginny had begun to read "The Proper Care and Feeding of Wizards," when Teddy took his frequent naps.

Ginny knew that for their relationship to succeed, it needed to be their number one priority. And if Harry was any other man, that would have been easier, but he was who he was, and his sacrifices would be for the world's sake. Hers would be for him.

School might still be an option for her, but professional Quidditch wasn't. Harry wasn't going to play either, though he had been talked into joining the National Side. School would be easier to swing, especially if McGonagall talked the board into appointing Harry the new DADA professor.

Even if she didn't return, that didn't mean she couldn't study on her own and still take her exams, like she expected Hermione to do. Hermione. Oh God!

The guilt and sorrow over introducing the Red String spell, flooded her again. If she had only trusted the people she loved more, she never would've used it. Ron and Hermione would still be together, or at least trying to work it out.

That was done though, broken and not to be fixed. Except maybe, by time. Her father told her once that people would say "it heals all wounds" but that the truth was more like "it makes you forget old pain."

Their time together was just starting. They would rebuild the ancestral home of the Potters in Wales. Tom had burned the original Peverell Hall to the ground, but the foundation, strong and true, remained. They would raise their children, and maybe Teddy, there.

She would talk to Mrs. Tonks and Madam Pomfrey tomorrow about something she had read in the book about children who were breast feed doing better. If she was minding and feeding Teddy anyway, might as well do it from the tap. Plus, it wouldn't hurt to let Harry see her as a good mum.

Fred. She knew if he was still alive, he'd find some way to tease her about how it was all a plot just to get Harry's attention with bigger boobs. She wasn't surprised though, that it was George, who was somehow getting them past Fred's death, instead of the other way around.

Ginny finally began to calm down and stretched to reposition herself against Harry's left side. It was the only way they could sleep without their strings reconnecting.

She looked at him again, though with her eyes much heavier and with a yawn she said softly, "I love you Harry Potter."

The sandman finally reclaimed her just as he pulled her close and mumbled "Mine."


End file.
